


Fanarts Album

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Illustration, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: Fanarts





	1. Merman Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my frend Juefeifeifei' s illustrations for requests or commissions.  
> We want to share them with you all here.  
> Enjoy!

 

Illustrated for Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones by Shaish


	2. Snow leopard Bucky

Illustrated for [Something Wild Calls You Home](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F9312707&t=NjU5Njg3ZDA0MzcyZmRkYmNhNmExZTZlMDE3MTNiNzg3NDczNWZkZCxxeTAxanFNOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AezyjtN2WCJA2MY21E4U8FA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fresinonao3.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174905161628%2Fupdate-something-wild-calls-you-home)  by [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/pseuds/superheroresin)

 


	3. Chapter 3

Illustrated for  [Lifting You Up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13256559%2Fchapters%2F30326454&t=YzhkMzA2MjFiMzRjZTY2ZTM0MWJmYWMxZTAzNDE5M2U1ZTkwYTMwMSxXbTNsZFRuRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ApDa9q114724bzNX71SAgSg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fcindyfxx.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180623513797%2Fcommissions-are-still-open-how-to-order-check&m=1) by wonderful AraniaArt

Congratulations and thank her for commission!

 


	4. Sex in Shower

Illustrated for [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3) 


End file.
